Thomas
Thomas is the main character of DTBEN10's Thomas and Friends Series. Personality Thomas is described as being a cheeky, fussy engine. He often gets into scrapes, usually by being over eager to do things best left to bigger and more sensible engines. But clouds never last long in Thomas' life and he is soon bustling about again, playing his part in the yard and on his very own branch line, of which he is extremely proud. He loves teasing the others, especially the bigger engines, such as Gordon and on occasion brags about his superiority, but is always brought down to earth in due course by anyone willing to correct him, especially the Fat Controller and his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel. If Thomas has one major character flaw, it is that he is forgetful and rather impatient. However, he is also optimistic, idealistic and altruistic with a heart of gold. A friend to all engines and a popular member of the Fat Controller’s Railway, Thomas is No.1 and does his best every day to live up to that through helping his friends and those that he cares about. He lives to be a Really Useful Engine and encourages everyone else to do the same. He likes to be better than James and Bertie in races. Appearances Season 1 "Past Tales" Thomas is present at the sheds, along with Percy, James, Gordon and Henry as Edward tells them the story of Bertram. He thanked Edward for telling the story and said he enjoyed it a lot, and was sure everyone else did to. "The Mines" Thomas, along with Gordon and James were waiting for Percy to bring their trains, but Percy never showed up. "Dirty Diesel" Thomas was with the other engines at Tidmouth Sheds wondering who the new engine is. "Shunters" Thomas was at the station and Arthur stopped to say hello and the fact he was taking trucks to the docks. Thomas asks if they are very naughty but Arthur says they are well behaved. The Trucks say Arthur is not as bossy as Thomas. Thomas tells the trucks to Shut up. He leaves the station and says goodbye to Arthur. "Evil Arrival" Thomas, along with Percy and Diesel went to Wellsworth Station to meet the new engine. They arrived to see the new engine there. The new engine's name was Diesel 10. Thomas and Percy were surprised to learn Diesel knew him. Thomas introduces himself and Percy to the diesel and says they have to go and do their jobs. That evening in the sheds, Thomas says the diesel was really scary. Season 2 "The Missing Engine" TBA "R.I.P" TBA "Sodor On Edge - Part 1" TBA "Sodor On Edge - Part 2" TBA "Sodor On Edge - Part 3" TBA "Sodor On Edge - Part 4" TBA "Sodor On Edge - Part 5" TBA "Sodor On Edge - Part 6" TBA "Aftermath" TBA "Now A Mainland Engine" TBA Losing A Good Friend TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims Thomas has killed: *Diesel 10 (Caused) List Of Appearances Season 1 * "Past Tales" * "The Mines" * "Dirty Diesel" * "Shunters" * "Evil Arrival" Season 2 * "The Missing Engine" * "R.I.P" * "Sodor On Edge - Part 1" * "Sodor On Edge - Part 2" * "Sodor On Edge - Part 3" * "Sodor On Edge - Part 4" * "Sodor On Edge - Part 5" * "Sodor On Edge - Part 6" * "Aftermath" * "Now A Mainland Engine" * “Losing A Good Friend” (cameo) Season 3 *Moving On *Back To Crewe *Things Fall Apart *The Diesel Vengeance - Part 1 *The Diesel Vengeance - Part 2 *The Diesel Vengeance - Part 3 *The Diesel Vengeance - Part 5 *The Diesel Vengeance - Part 6 *Mourning Losses *D10’s Back *Playing Dead TTTE Films *Horror House (death) *Blood Fair Trivia * As of Playing Dead, Thomas has appeared in 7 episode thumbnail arts. * Unlike most models, Thomas' Model has a Surprised Face instead of the normal happy face on most engines. * The Diesel Vengeance Part 4 is the only part of that movie Thomas did not appear in. Characters Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Blue Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters